


Eleven London Road

by early_sunsets_over_moronville



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Group Chat Fic, Group chat, Humor, Humour Ig, References galore, Swearing, like seriously VERY ooc lol, making it up as i go along tbh, references, very ooc so dont @ me if they would never actually do that :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/early_sunsets_over_moronville/pseuds/early_sunsets_over_moronville
Summary: Donna and John get four new housemates- their mate martha, someone called victoria and two idiots called jamie and patrick.......fuck idk how to summerise stuff but read it pls?danke xx
Relationships: Donna Noble & The 10th Doctor (Platonic), Literally Everyone (Platonic), Second Doctor/Jamie McCrimmon, TARDIS Team 2 (Platonic), tbh even jamie/two could be platonic idk yet
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Eleven London Road

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i wrote this last night (insominas a bitch) so pls tell me if it doesnt make sense lol. its very ooc btw, just so you know
> 
> also the chapter titles are literally whatever i was listening to at the time lol
> 
> Allon_sy- 10 (john)  
> SuperTemp donna  
> theREALdr martha  
> ThePiper jamie  
> Bluebird victoria  
> RECORDERS 2 (patrick)  
> i mean.... *gestures at fic* enjoy ig?

**_SuperTemp_ ** _created_ **_11 London Road_ **

* * *

**_SuperTemp_ ** _added_ **_Allon_sy_ **

* * *

**Allon_sy** _donna_

 **Allon_sy** _whyyyy_

 **SuperTemp** -_-

 **Allon_sy** you remember what it was like last time we got housemates

 **SuperTemp** the tylers were lovely

 **Allon_sy** it wasnt you who got chased by their daughter was it

 **SuperTemp** she was _10_

 **Allon_sy** that kid was SCARY

 **SuperTemp** …..

 **Allon_sy** oh shit here we go again

 **SuperTemp** is ickle wickle john SCARED

 **Allon_sy** *rolls eyes*

 **SuperTemp** lmao

 **SuperTemp** it should be fine though

 **SuperTemp** they seem okay

 **SuperTemp** bit weird but…. *gestures at you* 

**Allon_sy** me???

 **SuperTemp** you listen to pulp and watch tos SPACEBOY

 **Allon_sy** …..

 **Allon_sy** fair

 **Allon_sy** were forgetting the princess leia thing then? lol

 **SuperTemp** *whispers* shhhh lmao

 **Allon_sy** hang on gtg dr rassilions coming

* * *

**Allons_sy** so u were saying?

 **SuperTemp** ???

 **Allon_sy** about the new ppl

 **SuperTemp** oh yh lol

 **SuperTemp** gimmie a min

 **SuperTemp** k so ofc u know martha

 **SuperTemp** then theres a 20 yo called victoria, doing home economics, english lit and history at uni 

**Allon_sy** will they yknow

 **Allon_sy** do a r*se

 **SuperTemp** oml "do a rose"

 **SuperTemp** but nah they seem rlly nice 

**Allon_sy** and then?

 **SuperTemp** someone called patrick. hes 23 (idk too much about him)

 **Allon_sy** sounds dodgy tbh. he at uni

 **SuperTemp** nah neither is the next 1 btw

 **SuperTemp** also i met him and he seems nice

 **SuperTemp** last 1 is a scottish lad called jamie, 21 yo 

**SuperTemp** and thats it

 **Allon_sy** wait pronouns? 

**SuperTemp** victorias she/they the other 2 are he 

**Allon_sy** great

 **SuperTemp** so

 **SuperTemp** thoughts?

 **Allon_sy** hm they dont sound too bad

 **SuperTemp** yh! it will help us w the rent if anything

 **SuperTemp** and they seem nicer than the others yknow

 **Allon_sy** oh so you ADMIT the tylers were horrible

 **SuperTemp** …..

 **SuperTemp** oh fuck you

* * *

**SuperTemp** u wanna go see grandpa

 **Allon_sy** yh sure 

**Allon_sy** will meet u at bus stop in 10

* * *

**_SuperTemp_ ** _added_ **_ThePiper, RECORDERS, theREALdr, Bluebird_ **

* * *

**SuperTemp** is that every1? 

**theREALdr** i think so 

**RECORDERS** i'm sorry whats this? 

**RECORDERS** and who r u? 

**SuperTemp** oh shit yh sorry i forgot to say 

**SuperTemp** im donna

 **SuperTemp** remember? 

**Bluebird** oh yh the house owner.

 **Bluebird** y dont we all introduce ourslves 

**Bluebird** im victoria :)

 **Allon_sy** im john smith 

**Allon_sy** im donna's brother and freinds w/ martha 

**theREALdr** hi thats me

 **ThePiper** aye great im jamie 

**Bluebird** jamie you could be a bit nicer 

**ThePiper** …..

 **RECORDER** jamie you _could_

**ThePiper** *laughs in scottish*

 **RECORDER** sorry victoria i tried *shrugs*

 **Bluebird** urgh your both as bad as each other 

**ThePiper** oh come on im not THAT bad

 **RECORDER** excuse ME

 **Bluebird** u see what i have to put up w lol

 **SuperTemp** lmao i feel you

 **SuperTemp** u guys wanna start unpacking? we can go for chips at 7

 **ThePiper** fuck yeah

* * *

**SuperTemp** @Allon_sy hm?

 **Allon_sy** ….. 

**Allon_sy** fine i admit it

 **Allon_sy** we got lucky w/ the

 **SuperTemp** donna noble for the win 

**Allon_sy** *rolls eyes*

 **Allon_sy** hey have we got any tea

 **SuperTemp ....** shit

 **SuperTemp** can u go to the shops

 **Allon_sy** hm….

 **SuperTemp** pls????

 **Allon_sy** …..

 **Allon_sy** fine

 **Allon_sy** but you have to do the dishes for a week

 **SuperTemp** done

 **Allon_sy** what we do for tea eh?

 **SuperTemp** god how old r u lol

 **SuperTemp** but yh tru

* * *

**Bluebird** JAMIE. PATRICK. WHAT HAPPENED TO TIDYING

 **ThePiper** it was him

 **RECORDERS** it was him!!

 **SuperTemp** wait what happened

 **ThePiper** uh

 **RECORDERS** fuck

 **SuperTemp** hey np just curious lol

 **SuperTemp** btw im not one of those ppl who own houses, unless i have a v good reason like if u kill some1 you wont get kicked out :D

 **Allon_sy** just,,, were ur mates yeah

 **Bluebird** lmao k

 **theREALdr** holy shit **t**

 **heREALdr** [img.photo1]

 **SuperTemp** lmao 

**Allon_sy** THATS SO COOL

 **Allon_sy** donna martha?

 **theREALdr** PILLOW FIGHT

* * *

**ThePiper** patrick DUCK

* * *

**SuperTemp** GOT YA NOW bitch

* * *

**Bluebird** oml that was brilliant

 **Allon_sy** lmao yh

 **theREALdr** who wants chips

 **ThePiper** yh

 **Bluebird** yes please 

**RECORDERS** yep danke

 **Allon_sy** do i rlly need 2 answer lol

 **SuperTemp** ^^^

 **SuperTemp** oh btw the cash is on the sofa

 **theREALdr** no s fine ill pay

 **SuperTemp** *glares* 

**theREALdr** *rolls eyes* fine tysm 

**SuperTemp** now lets see if we can find a decent film 2 watcb

**Author's Note:**

> you survived! lmao anyway PLS tell me what you think? 
> 
> idk whdn ill update because ive got a lot of work to catch up on but stay tuned lol 
> 
> also, if you have any ideas/ requests, HOWEVER VAGUE pls tell me :)  
> (i wont write certain things but ill just say no if thats the case)
> 
> comments and kudos are ALWAYS welcome :)  
> danke xx


End file.
